


无塔花园

by cumplirse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 有抹布暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumplirse/pseuds/cumplirse
Relationships: 梅林医神
Kudos: 1





	无塔花园

“能打扰你三分钟吗。……请问。”  
梅林合上手中的东西，脸上的笑容和突然盛开的花朵一起出现：“当然……啊呀。”  
“是稀客。”他不易察觉地眯了下眼睛。  
梅林坐在窗边一动不动，看新迦勒底的新任医生走到自己面前。他闻到一种泛着水汽的苦味。听别人说阿斯克勒庇俄斯每天只在医务室和自己房间往返，除此之外的地方都不会出现，但是显然，今天是头等奖日。  
“先说好哦，虽然我姑且也算有人类血统，但是我的身体数据并不具有参考性，梦魔就是这样的生物嘛。”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯对他的箴言无动于衷：“虽然世间仅此一例的梦魔人类混血的确让我好奇，但是今天我不是来质问你的，魔术师。也许以后有机会可以，但是今天我——好吧我的确想知道答案，梦魔需要定期做爱吗？”  
……  
“嗯？”梅林睁大眼睛，郑重地、从上到下仔细端详了对方一遍，“这是医生的问诊，还是属于你们希腊人的寒暄方式？”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯垂下眼睛，可疑地停顿了一下：“这是一个请求。”  
“请求？”梅林重复问道。  
他察觉到名为“医学”的男人身上透露出焦躁和为难，这很稀奇，大家都认为这位新任医生有些冷漠到近乎刻薄了。  
梅林饶有兴味地托着腮，目不转睛地看阿斯克勒庇俄斯微微撇开头，同时梅林意识到对方今天并没有带着那把冰冷的蛇杖，这让他看上去更加柔弱可欺。阿斯克勒庇俄斯藏在袖子里的手握成拳头又缓慢松开。他走近两步，两个人能听见彼此的呼吸。  
他稍微垂下头，淡蓝色的发尾落到梅林腿上，对方的碎发能碰到自己睫毛。  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯听见自己轻声说：“我请求和你做爱。”

他回到自己的房间，兜着一袖子的粉色花朵。那味道很甜腻，就和魔术师本人一样。虽然这样说阿斯克勒庇俄斯也并不讨厌，他对于医疗和神明之外的事情一向很迟钝，也就是因为这个原因，现在才会落得如此境地。  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯把这些花倒到枕头边，接着坐下，连自己都没有发现地无声叹气。他并没有跟梅林详细说明那场不幸的事件，毕竟，好歹也是一位英灵，如此毫无反抗之力地任人宰割无疑是屈辱——阿斯克勒庇俄斯含糊其辞，把这段缘故略过，只是讲了自己现在的身体状况。梅林并没有追问，他是个聪明家伙，和自己一样对别人漠不关心。  
他只是非常好奇地问：“我是第一个接受邀请的吗？”  
“当然不是，”医生奇怪地看了他一眼，“你是第……算了。我不应该透露帮助过我的人信息。”  
“他们都同意了？”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯并不想和他笑意盈盈的脸对视，只好假装自己在研究脚边不断盛开的花朵：“有些人同意了，有些人没有，当然，我是不会去问有妇之夫这种问题的，这是很冒犯的行为。”  
梅林用鼻音表示同意。“因为和人类……没有效果，所以想到来找我，是这样吗？”  
“我当然知道没有效果，这只是普通地解决表症，明白吗？就像给一个发烧的病人擦擦酒精，只是降温而已，但病毒并没有消失……重新构建一次灵体应当可以祛除病症。但是那个小不点管理者说这里不允许随便找个人帮我自杀，而我自己，只会制作药品，不会制作致死的毒药。另外一点，我并不熟悉这里的灵子术式，所以起死回生的药物做完改动之后是否及时有效也是问题。所以，虽然看似是最有效率的办法，但是我不能放着乱成一团的医务室不管跑去做这些有的没的。”  
虽然尽力地表明了自己的情况，阿斯克勒庇俄斯并没有盲目乐观到认为梅林会轻易同意，梦魔是一种生活方式很奇特的物种，不小心把对方当作人类对待的话会吃大亏。  
“的确，迦勒底需要医生，至少现在不能放任你随便折腾自己的身体……是现在就需要吗？”梅林站起身，手中一直把玩的花朵无声落下。  
“不，不用，”阿斯克勒庇俄斯后退一步，并没有觉得肩膀放松下来，“晚上就可以。”  
他不确定是否看到了梅林失望的表情。

随后他们讨论了一下这个问题——虽然这么说有点冒犯，但阿斯克勒庇俄斯认为自己被研究了，就像平时他对待奇特病例的患者一样，古老的魔术师对这种奇怪的病症充满了兴趣。最后梅林建议他拿着这些花。“唔……这是引子，你就当作是魔术印迹之类的东西吧。放在床头的话我会更容易进入你的梦境一点。”  
“梦？”阿斯克勒庇俄斯有些迟疑。  
“怎么了，医生从来没有考虑过病理是心因性这种可能吗？”梅林偏过头看他，微笑，“作为梦魔，习惯用梦境和精神解释问题，是我的思考方式哦。如何，想试试吗。”  
“不，你的看法很有参考性。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯笼着长长衣袖的双手捧起这些花。它们看上去过分娇贵，栩栩如生，其实都是梦魔的魔术结晶，可惜梦魔的魔术就和他们的生存方式一样轻飘飘的，这些结晶转瞬即逝，无法提炼出任何药性。  
“那么回见了，热心肠的魔术师。”  
“晚上见。”  
梅林目送他转过道路尽头的拐角，重新坐下来看着窗外。他随手捞起身旁的花朵，顺着窗台扔下去。新迦勒底的周围永远环绕着一个巨大的透明的魔法阵，花朵落在阵面激起细小的涟漪，同时化为金色的光点消散殆尽。   
慢慢地，他的神情从冷淡的闲适变成肃然。

梅林穿过一间图书室，再穿过另一间。他在无数充满陈旧的纸张气味的房间穿行。  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯的梦境是一座巨大的图书馆，他目光匆匆扫过——全是各种年代的医学资料，甚至包括一些石板文字的拓印，上面刻着王国的君主为何死亡。  
这个人，毫无疑问就是医学本身。同医学一样冷酷，不近人情。  
同医学一样。  
梅林的目光掠过数不清的病例，里面有很多情感……温热的，属于生命的情感。梅林喜欢人类的喜悦，它们很甜美，但是现下的感觉并没有那么强烈，更像是一种草药开花时散发的清苦又寡淡的味道。他很了解花朵，花朵并不总是柔软香甜的。  
他一路踏着花朵在迷宫般的梦境中探寻，灯光昏黄，若有似无的药物的苦味引导他继续深入迷宫的最中心。梅林走进圆形大厅。阿斯克勒庇俄斯坐在桌前看书，听到响动，他抬起头，把书签插好合上书本。  
“在梦里也要看书吗？”梅林走到他身边停下。  
“你来的太慢了，我只是在等你。”  
梅林环顾四周，只好自己变出一把椅子坐下：“希望我没有来的太迟。”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯歪了歪头，看起来正在克制自己的好奇心。“那么，魔术师，你要如何在这里检查我……”  
梅林伸出手，食指点了点他的额头。阿斯克勒庇俄斯顿了一下，但他很快明白过来。  
总是不苟言笑的医生猛然站起身，怒火将他的脸染成薄红，他快步走到梅林面前，极力克制自己不动手：“你在做什么！——”梅林听到背后有不安分的悉索声，他想那应该是正在展开攻击姿态的蛇杖。  
“和你平时做的一样，检查病患。”他这样解释，声音比平常更低沉。  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯垂着眼睫，看着他的眼睛。他意识到梦境中的魔术师并没有露出轻浮的笑容，那种让人不快的轻飘飘的感觉也消失了。  
面前的半梦魔继续压低声音安抚他，就像一位真正的医生：“我只查看了这一份记忆，阿斯克勒庇俄斯。我需要知道发生了什么。”  
梅林握住对方的手臂，没有继续说下去。  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯有半分钟没有说话，也没有动，任由魔术师抓着自己。梅林在他眼中一无所获。出于某种歉意，他并没有使用梦魔的能力去探查阿斯克勒庇俄斯此刻的心情。  
“并没有什么特别的病征。只是一些淤青、挫伤，撕裂伤和炎症。就是这些。并不能解释我身体现在的情况。魔术师，你不应当绕过一位医生的自我意识去读取他的记忆，这是对他医术的羞辱。”  
“我很抱歉。”梅林叹口气，对自己的轻率鲁莽感到自责。“我以为你是对这件事而愤怒。我很抱歉。”  
“愤怒？当然会。但是那不重要——不重要。我不应该把多余的情绪放到额外的事情上。”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯抽出自己的手臂，梅林顺着力道看向他的脸。这会儿医生没有戴他的面具，平常隐藏在兜帽之下的榍石一样的眼睛完整地显露出来。  
就是这双眼睛。他在心底悄悄叹息。  
他正要说点什么——半梦魔并不喜欢过于粘滞的空气，也许此时正需要开个小玩笑活跃气氛——阿斯克勒庇俄斯的表情突然变得痛苦，他尽力站直身体，但是他在极力忍耐颤抖。“现在你得出去了……”  
梅林伸出手再次握了握他的手臂，沉默无声。下一秒钟，除了满地零落的花瓣，空阔的大厅里空无一人。

他离开梦境，没有丝毫停顿地闯入阿斯克勒庇俄斯的房间。医生披着自己的外套，跪坐在床上，不停地颤抖，他听见房间里的响动，回过头看，脸上呈现一种不正常的绯红：  
“不行……这个病症……显然不是精神上的。”  
“是的，你说得对，我应该想到的。”梅林走上前，轻声说，“你拥有了不起的精神毅力。我很抱歉之前说了那样的话。”  
他单腿跪在床沿，按住阿斯克勒庇俄斯的脖子，轻轻把他推倒在床上。手心的喉结滚动了一下。但是阿斯克勒庇俄什么都没说。  
梅林俯下身去，吻住他。  
他们都没有闭上眼睛。

阿斯克勒庇俄斯脱掉外套和里衣，露出的苍白皮肤上还留着昨夜的痕迹。“每晚都这样吗……身体在渴求别人？”梅林抚摸着他肩头的牙印，忍不住问。  
对方似乎听懂了那一点隐约的笑意，偏过头来斜睨了梅林一眼。阿斯克勒庇俄斯此刻并不想开口，之前的经验告诉他，现在的自己会发出一些过后令人万分悔恨的声音。经历这一切之后，他已经会辨别身体在情欲中会经历的细微的痛苦和欢愉……但这一切仍然令人不快。说不出原因，他能解释身体的所有机能，却不能弄懂自己的心。  
这是，梦魔擅长的事情。  
梅林的头发落到他肩膀上，背上，也落到他的胸前。梅林在吻他的脖子。下身也传来快意。无师自通地，阿斯克勒庇俄斯明白过来这是位调情高手，尽管如此，身体还是非常自觉地随着对方的手上下而律动。  
他深深呼吸，再吐气，忍不住伸出手拨弄了一下眼前打着卷的发梢，半梦魔的长发在灯光下折射出不甚显眼的彩虹色泽。“你的耳朵是尖的……” 阿斯克勒庇俄斯低声喃喃。  
像是为了惩罚他的不专心，梅林突然加重了手上的力道，阿斯克勒庇俄斯猛然抓住他的手臂，腰间一软，顺势亲到梅林的耳尖。房间里响起闷哼。  
两个人维持着这样的姿势一动不动，半晌，梅林抬起手，笑着给剧烈喘气的新床伴看手指间粘黏的体液。阿斯克勒庇俄斯闷声让他擦掉，梅林毫无所动，低头看了一眼，问，“可以了吗？”  
“进来吧。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯眨了眨眼睛，汗水顺着后颈滚下背脊，落进早就濡湿的被面。  
魔术师尽善尽美地满足了他的请求。他们同时意识到阿斯克勒庇俄斯的身体正在微微颤抖，梅林压住他的肩膀，停了下来，身下敏感的身体正曲着腿摩挲他的腰侧。阿斯克勒庇俄斯偏过头去，企图放空自己的大脑，假装这一切和自己无关。梅林微笑着——连自己也无法意识到的——俯下身继续。阿斯克勒庇俄斯小声呻吟，水汽凝结成液滴，沾湿了睫毛，他伸出手只抓住了一把蓬松的长发。  
裸露的、无物可攀的双手让他有一瞬间的慌乱，梅林吻了吻他，然后握住他的手压到枕头上。这是人类才会做的事情，毫无疑问。他想着。像兽类一样交媾，也只是交媾。只有愚蠢的神……  
魔术师的眼瞳的确像兽类，阿斯克勒庇俄斯的思维变得散漫。紫色的，仿佛某种水晶的瞳孔和狭长的瞳孔。这是个像妖精一样的男人……不，他本来就是“妖精”那类幻想生物的同类。  
“你的魔术……很美。”他突然这么说了，基于自己也无法理解的思绪和心情。  
他看见梅林的眼睛睁大了一瞬间。“你这样求饶，”魔术师笑了笑，咬住他的嘴唇，气声却灌进他的耳朵，“不该用这种语气。”  
温暖的粉白的花朵，春雨一般洋洋洒洒地落到脸上，落到缠绕的头发上，和欲望一起淹没了他们。  
一般来说，在床上的时候，梅林会尽量克制自己。但是今天属于从者的小小的床上，无数的、细小的、柔软的花朵无声无息地开放，顺着两人的动作滚落到床下，花瓣上还沾染了白色的露珠。  
他感受到别人的欢愉，然而和平素的甜腻相比，这味道仍然渗透着一股清淡的苦味。是植物的碱类，是带来痛苦和痊愈的气息。在蒸腾的水汽中间。  
他们身上都有一半人类的血统，却在和人类相处的时候表现出决然的格格不入。意识到这一点的同时，魔术师似乎经历了一个漫长的梦境而刚刚醒来。梅林想，此刻自己也应当是欢愉的，甚至为此感到庆幸。

第二天新迦勒底的新任医生罕见地姗姗来迟。南丁觉得奇怪，桑松很体贴地提醒她不要提这件事。阿斯克勒庇俄斯的精神欠佳——对待病例和资料的时候倒是一如既往兴致勃勃，这之外虽然他平时也一副提不起劲的样子，然而今天格外懒散。没人进来咨询，一个人查阅资料的时候，他总是窝在椅子上，别人同他说话也不太想回答。  
“真的很奇怪，”敏锐的护士长对自己长久的同事兼战友说，“我闻到了香水的味道，是某种花香调——医生昨晚在和女士约会。”  
桑松没有说话，他捂住了自己的脸。  
但是最奇怪的事情发生在傍晚，下班的时间。阿斯克勒庇俄斯出人意料地早早收拾完资料，出门的时候南丁提醒他，“你的蛇杖”。医生抿着嘴看了一眼“遗落”在座位边的武器，像是被什么冰了一下打了个激灵，最终一言不发地离开了。  
金属蛇发出咔哒咔哒的关节咬合声，缓慢地趴到桌子上，摊成一条无辜的蛇饼。

大概是后日谈（？）：

“有件事我第一次就想问你，后来总是由于各种各样的问题忘记了。”  
“请。”  
“你遇到过……花粉过敏症的床伴吗？”  
“………………”  
“需要的话，我可以提供帮助。过敏症状大多数都很轻微，但是少数反应激烈的情形也会致死。”  
“你要是想抵达医术的最终境界，就不该把过多的精力放在这种平常的病例上。这话是谁说的，嗯？”  
“‘想’？我记得，作为顶级的魔术师，你能预言未来。那么你应当能预见我所能达到的顶峰。”  
“亲爱的医生，我只能看见人类的故事，猜想他们的结局。阅读的人是看不见自己的，他们只能看见‘别人’。”  
“我也是人类，”阿斯克勒庇俄斯轻声说，“你知道这一点。”  
“当然。”他露出很罕见的、浅淡的笑容，此刻两人面容相对竟然显得些许相似。  
“但你不属于‘别人’，阿斯克勒庇俄斯。”


End file.
